Snap, Crackle, Pop
by supernovascurse
Summary: Sasuke's depprresed Naruto helps. The Elders continuously make me angry and hey the story isnt as bad as the summary it's all spelled correctly. Naruto;Believe it! Sasuke: Shut it dobe.
1. Chapter 1

Snap, Crackle, Pop.

I have snapped when they brought me back to Konoha. I have crackled when they threatened to imprison me. And it's about time for me to pop. The Elders have denied me my rights to marry my beloved husband Naruto, they have denied me of being ANBU leader, and they are still trying to break me. I am falling apart slowly in front of everyone.

Naruto enters the dreadfully quiet house trying to break the silence.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke snap's back to reality.

"Just stressed."

Naruto look's worried.

"I wish I could help with how stressed you are tebayo."

Sasuke look's in his lover's eyes.

"Can we assassinate the Elders?"

Naruto laughs.

"Ha. No I don't think we can and hey come on be happy you're with the amazing Hokage."

"Ha don't get too happy."

Sasuke says and looks away to start to become distant.

Naruto's P.O.V

God I'm so worried about him I see he's become so depressed lately, he called himself worthless the other day. He probably didn't know I was listening. I wonder if I could get Kakashi to keep an eye on him he probably already is.

"I'm gonna go get dressed ok?"

"Sure.", Sasuke says.

"Hmm what should I go with orange or orange…I'll go with orange."

"FUCK!", I hear Sasuke yell.

Sasuke P.O.V

"FUCK!" And that was just enough to make me pop. The glass slashes at my foot as I try to move I just step on more glass. Naruto rushes down the stairs.

"GOD WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN ABLE TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT LATELY! I CANT EVEN FIX A GLASS OF FUCKING WATER!"

He plop's himself on the floor.

"I can't take it anymore you're stuck in the Hokage's Tower all day and I'm stuck with this silence that's eating away at me."

"I'm sorry.", Naruto says.

"I-It's not your fault, I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have ye-"

"Yes you should have tebayo." Naruto says as he sits beside his lover. "Your going threw a lot of stress you have no idea what side Itachi was on anyways. The Elders keep denying your rights to marry me and be ANBU leader. And god where living in the Uchiha Compound in your house no one said we'd have an easy time adjusting."

"I guess your right.", he nudges himself into Naruto's warmth gripping his shirt. "Please don't go to work today I-I need you here."

"Wouldn't leave no matter what teme."

"I love you dobe."

"I love you to Sasuke tebayo."

Authors note: sorry for the shortness im not used to writing stories. It looked a lot longer on my phone well enjoy in this case sasuke is denied his rights and Naruto his beloved helps out. Review please it would mean the world to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" said Naruto. 

I sigh but it's a happy sigh. "Sure. How about Ramen?" 

"I wasn't gonna say that but since YOU want too..." he says while smiling mischiviously.

_Elder Lady P.O.V _

"There becoming to close..." she says as she focuses her telescope on two walking figures, both hand in hand. "  
>I can't believe that runt got the title of Hokage and to top that off, he dissapeers and comes back with that rouge ninja who not to earlier was trying to kill him and brings back this strange idea of marrying him. Another male! It's disgusting...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" the lady elder yells. <p>

The old elder snorts. "yes dear youre right." 

" If I'm so right, then what did I say?" 

" ...You where complaing about the Hokage and think that the Hokage isn't in line." he says.

She narrows her eyes and walks out.  
>"Uh sir, I saw you where fast asleep, how did you know what she was talking about?" the servant said.<br>" Son...when you become as old as me, you tend to have already learned every trick there is. Besides, ever since we became the village elders she's been bitching about something for the village or how the Hokage is out of line. Speaking of Hokage, where is Tsunadea?" 

"Uh...Sir you do realize Tsunadea isn't Hokage anymore." the servant sighs. 

" She isn't? Oh yah it's that Danzo guy." 

" No...It's Naruto Uzimaki sir." the servant replies. 

" Really? ...When did he become Hokage." 

The servant slams his hands into his face. (facepalm!)

_Sasuke's P.O.V

"So Sushi tomorrow?" I say.

"I don't know I may be terribly busy tomorrow." Naruto mockingly.

"To busy for the person your married to?" I say"

"NO!" Naruto yells.

"No no it's fine I'll just go get dinner with Gaara-sama."

"Sorry how bout well all go get dinner?" Naruto says.

"OK." Sasuke smirks.

Authors note: Ok so this was sorta exhausting I forgot my point in the story but I remembered it somewhere near the end. Lets see how the dinner with Gaaaaaaraaa! Sorry couldn't resist the urge to spell it like that.


End file.
